The present invention relates to a face mask for ventilation of a patient and more particularly to a face mask which provides an improved seal between the face mask and the patient""s face.
The standard masks currently available for a rescuer or anesthetist attempt to perform the basic function of patient ventilation. A patient who has become unconscious from accidental injury, medical reasons or medications administered requires skilled or relatively untrained medical personnel to provide the basic function of breathing (i.e., ventilation). Many patients are able to be adequately ventilated with the masks currently available; however, there are a significant number of patients who cannot be adequately ventilated. This scenario will lead to anoxic brain injury and death if not quickly addressed. Patients must be ventilated and oxygenated by first responders until paramedics arrive or by hospital personnel until a physician is available to secure the airway usually by tracheal intubation. The patients at increased risk of poor mask ventilation include those who suffer from obesity, obstructive sleep apnea, congenital and acquired facial deformity, patients with beards, facial or airway edema, patients with excessive oral secretions, patients without teeth and occasionally someone who appears an xe2x80x9ceasy to mask ventilatexe2x80x9d. Endotracheal intubation can be attempted in these patients; however, this is not immediately available outside of the operating room. The patient""s survival depends on the temporizing measure of mask ventilation before tracheal intubation becomes available, and even then these same people are at risk to be xe2x80x9cdifficult intubationsxe2x80x9d when compared with the general population. In addition, in many parts of the country where advanced life support is unavailable, endotracheal intubation is not even an option. The final step of providing a surgical airway through an incision in the neck is again a limited option, as most physicians are not skilled in this procedure, and most pre-hospital personnel are not trained to perform this procedure. Death and brain injury are guaranteed results from obstructed airways due to inadequate ventilation.
The problem that occurs in patients who are difficult to mask ventilate results from inadequate facial seals despite an inflated rim and inadequate delivery of oxygen past redundant oral or pharyngeal tissues which act to block oxygen flow. In an effort to correct these problems, medical personnel may insert a separate oropharyngeal or nasopharyngeal airway, but the rescuer must obtain an adequate facial seal in order for these to function effectively, and usually this remains problematic, especially since the basic airway training may be remote and experience limited.
Secondly, if an adequate facial seal is obtained, the rescuer must rely on indirect currents of air passively entering the aforementioned airways from trapping between mask and face. This low-pressured air must not only enter the oropharyngeal or nasopharyngeal airway, but then must have enough force to pass redundant soft tissue in the mouth or oropharynx to enter the trachea.
The applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,402 to Dickinson which discloses a respiratory mask having a head harness, molded rubber fore piece and pipe for oxygen which is designed for aviation use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mask to improve the ability to ventilate marginally ventilated patients or to obtain ventilation and oxygenation in a patient with an obstructed airway.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a face mask with an adjustable oropharyngeal probe which draws the mask more closely to the patient""s face while moving the tongue anterior and improving passage of oxygen behind the tongue and into the trachea.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a mask mountable on a face of a patient. The patient has a face, a chin, a nose, a mouth, a tongue and an oropharynyx. A face piece covers the mouth and nose of the patient. A ventilation port is formed on the face piece. A slot is formed in the face piece opposite the patient""s mouth. A peripheral cuff is formed around the face piece, the peripheral cuff forming a seal with the patient""s face. A oropharyngeal probe is received in the slot of the face piece. The oropharyngeal probe has a first end extending outward from the face piece and a second end locatable in the oropharynx of the patient. Means is provided for incrementally moving the oropharyngeal probe within the slot. Operating the means in a first direction moves the oropharyngeal probe outwardly disposing the cuff of the face piece snugly on the face of the patient and pulling the tongue of the patient anteriorly.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a mask mountable on the face of a patient. The mask has a face piece having an opening therein. An oropharyngeal probe is received in the opening in the face piece. The oropharyngeal probe has a first end extending outward from the face piece and a second end locatable in the patient""s oropharynx. Means are provided for moving the oropharngeal probe with the slot wherein the face piece is fitted snugly over the face of the patient.
In another aspect, there is disclosed a method of ventilating a patient having a face, a chin, a nose, a mouth, a tongue and an oropharynx. A face mask is provided having a face piece, the face piece has a ventilation port and a slot formed therein. A peripheral cuff is formed around the face piece. An oropharyngeal probe is received in the slot in the face piece. A resuscitator bag is connected between a source of oxygen and the ventilation port. Means for moving the oropharyngeal probe are formed between the face piece and the oropharyngeal probe. The face piece is disposed over the mouth and nose of the patient. The means is operated to move the oropharyngeal probe outwardly from the face piece, pulling the patient""s tongue anteriorly and disposing the cuff of the face piece snugly on the face of the patient. The resuscitator bag is pumped to administer oxygen through the face piece to the patient.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification, taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.